I was There
by Tamasyn Summer
Summary: a story in poem form about a girls secret love towards professor snape. starts from 1st year and ends off after the war. Snape X Oc


Hey guys. This is a Poem/ Short story I wrote. I put a lot of heart in this one and it might not be that good, but there is a story in-between the lines. It's also something similar to my life experiences and I hope it makes sense. I wrote this poem for Snape and for some people very important to me! This is not a fast poem/ short story, so try and read it slowly and try to feel what she's trying to say. Also it is hard to understand the first time you read it...put yourself in her shoes. This story/poem is also on Wattpad…ya gonna need some tissues

**I was there**

I was there from the start; I was the small brown-head in the back. I was there when harry was sorted, just at the far end of the 3rd table. I was there when he turned quirrels body to ashes, I was there when he found the chamber of secrets, and I was there when he killed the basilisk.

I was there, but you didn't notice.

I was there when you taught us potions. I was there when you checked the cauldrons, yet I was there when you missed mine. I was there when you parted crowds in the corridors, and I smiled in aw whenever you did. I was there when you protected the trio from Lupin, and I was there when you patrolled the dark halls.

I was always there, you just never noticed.

I was there at harries first task. I was there when Neville gave him the gillyweed, I was there when the whistle bellowed, and I was there when he dived in. I was there at his third task, I was there waiting for him to emerge. I was there on the stands when the flare lit the sky, and I was there when harry wailed over Digaries body. I was there when I comforted him in his grief, and I was there when you walked off.

I was there, but yet you ignored me.

I was there when umbridge first came, and I was there when I giggled at that look you gave her. I was there when she gave detentions, and I was there when you treated my wound. I was there when she mocked you in class, and I was there when I set her robe on fire. I was there when the DA was found, I was there when I endured our punishment, and I was there when the song timed perfectly with the fireworks.

I was there, yet you remained blind.

I was there with Dumbledore at Slughorns home, and I was there when the chair morphed. I was there when harry followed Draco, I was there when harry gassed the slytherin compartments, and I was there when you told Filch off. I was there at Slughorns party, I was there when harry hid behind the curtain, and I was there when Hermione made a run for it. I was there when Mclaggen took the plate of delights, I was there when he chucked it up, and I was there when I tried my best not to laugh when it landed on your shoes.

I was right there, but you saw me no different.

I was there when Hogwarts was taken. I was there when you defended Malfoy, I was there when you spoke those killer words, and I was there when Dumbledore fell from the tower. I was there when harry wept over his body, I was there when everyone lit their wands, and I was there when hope slipped through my fingers.

I was there, but Voldy interfered.

I was there when the Carrows used me as a bulls-eye. I was there when Madam Pomphrey took me in. I was there when laughing was punished, I was there when Abaforth watched over us, and I was there when you summoned us to the hall. I was there when harry made himself seen, I was there when you duelled Macgonigle; I was there when you escaped, and I was there when I stared out that shattered window and let the tears run.

I was all there, you just never knew it.

I was there till the end, and I regret never telling you. I was there when the trio and I hid behind the yellow pane. I was there when Tom spoke, I was there when you fell to your knees, and I was there when the snake finished the job. I was there when the tear escaped your eye, I was there when you took your last breath, and I was there when you died. I was there when I fell on my knees and cried on your chest, I was there when I wished you'd had never lived a life of pain, and I was there when I wished I had told you:

"I had always been there, but I didn't have the courage to tell you. I was scared. Ever since I noticed you at the Teachers table when harry was sorted, I'd seen you differently from what the others did. You were different...there is someone that loves you, someone that would for ever and after...and that somebody is me"

I was there when Harry pulled me off you, I was there when he embraced me into a tight hug as I wailed, and I was there when he finally understood why. I was there when I conjured a blue rose and placed it into your blooded hand, and I was there when I vowed to fight till every death eater had fallen. I was there when I kissed your cold forehead with a farewell and we'll meet again, and I was there when I joined the War.

I was there when harry defeated Voldy, and I was there when he snapped the Elder Wand. I was there when I placed your photo where the fallen Heroes were grouped, and I was there when I laid a bouquet of Blue roses next it. I was there when I had shown them all your true intentions through memories, and I was there when I smiled at your photo knowing that you're in a better place where fields of green stretch for miles and where the sun warms upon your face.

I was there when I heard your voice in my dreams. I was there when you touched my cheek, I was there when I placed my hand over yours, and I was there when I said _Always._

_DEATH IS NEVER THE END_, but the start of a new adventure.


End file.
